


Counting Sheep: America

by BrightDarkness_2013



Series: Child of Death [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDarkness_2013/pseuds/BrightDarkness_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had never in a million years pictured anything like this would ever happen to me. I mean this was unthinkable. I was completely taken by surprise. The Hero was taken by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep: America

I had never in a million years pictured anything like this would ever happen to me. I mean this was unthinkable. I was completely taken by surprise. The Hero was taken by surprise. Despite the warnings I had been given I found that this just wasn't anything I had expected it to be. All I saw was innocence. He had been very curious of me and confused. Alone. It wasn't right. I couldn't just let him wander the streets. A child didn't belong out in the streets. He didn't even know why he was there. So being the hero I was I took him home. He had been delighted in being given a home. Despite how dirty and a little hungry he looked he had a lot of energy to run around the house and explore.

I had followed and watched him run about as he went from one room to the next. Up the stairs and then back down. Doors opening and closing. It… made me happy. I wasn't exactly sure why, but there it was. I was happy to watch this kid run around and explore. I was happy to see him happy. The inevitable 'which room is mine' question motivated me to get one set up for him. As time went on we had his room put together. Toys of all kinds lined the dark blue shelves. A decently sized tv sat in the corner on a dresser filled and surrounded with video games. His favorite little black and white bunny plush was always at his side. We had picked it out a rather rainy tuesday afternoon when we went out for some ice cream and cheeseburgers.

I remember that first day well. I had ordered a pizza since I couldn't go out to get any burgers real quick. It was a crime that there was no good place that delivered burgers yet. I was sure it would be a big hit so why wasn't there one yet? Of course the pizza had hamburger meat on it and pepperoni and sausage and some bacon. It had been delicious and that pizza didn't last long. The kid had eaten the hell out of it. He practically tore it apart like a starving dog. It would have been hilarious if I hadn't of been so concerned about when the last time he'd ate had been. He had inhaled about half of it before I had even thought to take a piece. Even then I had hesitated a bit. Trying to determine whether or not he was slowing down and after I was satisfied with how fast he was eating I took one for myself and enjoyed it with him. It practically oozed grease and flavor and I was sure it was the best pizza I had ever had.

After the box had been emptied then came the bath and he had been very eager to get rid of the grime that clung to him. However he couldn't get out fast enough. At which point we had settled on the couch in front of the TV in search of a movie. After much searching and debate we were watching a horror movie. We sat huddled together under a blanket in fear half the movie. I mean that ghost stuff in scary. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! We even slept together on the couch that night. I swore that thing snuck through the TV when we weren't looking. Stuff was moving in the dark. I know it.

"Alfred! Alfred! I found it! I found the alien!"

"What?! No way! Where are you!? Where'd it go?!"

"I'm by the statue of the old guy by the fountain. It went through the vent."

He stared at his side of the screen with a determined look that matched my own. His flashlight was aimed at the vent as I found my way to him.

"What color was it? Did you shoot it? Did you make it bleed?"

"No. The handgun bullets don't get past the armor. We need something stronger."

"Alright. Shotguns and flamethrowers it is. You got that way around the cafeteria area and the bedrooms and I'll go by the storage areas and the labs. We'll meet in that last hallway on floor three."

"Got it."

"Try and make it bleed so we can follow it back to it's nest. We'll take this thing out yet."

"If I'm going down it's going down with me. I won't let it escape again."

"That's my boy! Let's show him what we Americans can do!"

Off we went. Shotguns out and ready. We moved carefully through the dark halls. Broken lights sparking above and cracked tiles below. Out hp maxed out and stamina being preserved. We were ready to take on the alien.

"It's quiet… Do you think it's planning an ambush?"

"I don't think they're that smart, but we should be ready for anything. Throw in a smoke bomb if something looks iffy. If there are too many just run and we'll take them out together from the base we made in the kitchen."

"Got it. Just- uh oh."

"What?"

"There are a lot of eggs in this hallway. They don't seemed to of hatched yet though."

"How big are they?"

"Pretty big. I don't think that last alien we've been seeing is the main one."

"Is the queen here? We might need to think up a new strategy if she is. We're going to need a lot of oil and-"

The doorbell rang downstairs. We paused the game with an irritated sigh. I stood and dragged myself away from the game to get the pizzas. My steps were heavier than normal and I glared at the staircase as I went down it. I made the exchange of pizza for money as quick as possible before I was back up the stairs. I set the two boxes down on the floor with us as I unpaused the game.

"I got turned around." I huffed before pulling up the map.

"Do we have any oil to spare back at the base to burn these eggs or are we just going to have to shoot them all?"

"We need all the oil we can get for the queen. Trust me. That things is huge and can take a ton of damage."

I was finding it a little difficult to focus on the game with the smell of pizza. I was starving. I normally ate a lot, but lately I could wolf down twice as much as I usually ate and still be hungry. So I opened one of the boxes and stuffed the first slice into my mouth before going back to the game. The process of shooting aliens and their babies and then eating another slice of pizza continued. Before I knew it the pizza was gone and I was left unsatisfied once again.


End file.
